Clans
Welcome! Here we have a list of clans that have special conditions within the group. These are not the only clans that exist, furthermore, clans are not required to join. Aburame Clan The Aburame Clan is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. At birth, members of this clan are offered to several special breed of insects as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. These insects will then live in symbiosis with their host from that point on. Because of this, its members are characterized by their use of insects as weapons. * Limited to Parasitic Insects Jutsu '' * ''No Nature Type * No Kekkei Genkai Note: Insect species are Bikochu, Kidaichu, Kikaichu, Kochu, Rinkaichu, Shokaichu Akimichi Clan The Akimichi Clan '''is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. * ''Limited to Expansion Jutsu'' * ''Limited to Butterfly Mode '' * ''No Nature Type'' * ''No'' Kekkei Genkai' '''Chinoike Clan' The Chinoike Clan was a clan that lived in the Land of Lightning during the formation of hidden villages after the Warring States Period, known for its dojutsu and genjutsu use. * Limited to Ketsuryugan '' * ''1 Nature Type Note: Ketsuryugan IS NOT a given Hozuki Clan The Hozuki Clan is a group of ninja that settled in Kirigakure after the ending of the Warring States Period. * Limited to Water Release '' * ''No Kekkei Genkai Hyuga Clan The Hyuga Clan is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan , a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system , amongst other things. Members of this clan also possess the unique ability to expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. * Limited to Byakugan '' * ''No Nature Type 'Inuzuka Clan' The Inuzuka Clan is a clan of shinobi in Konohagakure known for their use of ninken as fighting companions and are easily identified by the distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks. * Limited to Four Legs Technique * No Nature Type * No Kekkei Genkai Jugo's Clan This clan is an unnamed family, which originated from an unknown area. The members of this clan possess the innate ability to absorb natural energy from their surroundings due to their unique bodies, however, the adverse effects of this energy results in sudden and uncontrollable surges of madness, causing them to sporadically go berserk. Their unique bodies also secrete special fluids that allow them to undergo various drastic physical alterations. * Limited to Sage Transformation '' * ''No Nature Type 'Kagetsu Clan' The Kagetsu Clan '''hail from Motoyoshi Village within the Land of Fire. The were originally ordinary herb-sellers that, though poor, lived happy lives filled with laughter. When they discovered that the herbs growing in the surrounding mountainside were valuable, the family became rich. '''Kaguya Clan The Kaguya Clan known for their savage battle tactics and archaic values. Selected few have inherited a derivative ability to .manipulate one's bone structure. * Limited to Shikotsumyaku '' * ''No Nature Type Kamizuru Clan ''' The '''Kamizuru Clan was a clan of bee users from Iwagakure who were once very well known. * Limited to Bees '' * ''No Nature Type * No Kekkei Genkai Kodon Clan The Kodon Clan is a clan of the Howling Wolf Village. They are able to make a medicinal form of saigenzai known as Kotaro within their bodies; although only Kodon can do this, it is not a kekkei genkai . Kurama Clan The Kurama Clan is a clan of extremely skilled genjutsu users, exclusive to the anime. This talent in genjutsu is due to the kekkei genkai that the clan possesses. However, once every few generations, a member of the clan will be born with such enormous skill in genjutsu that their illusions causes the brain to make anything that happens to the victim within the genjutsu physically real, allowing the clan member to potentially kill their opponents with genjutsu. * '' Boost to the Gen. Stat'' Note: Kekkei Genkai IS NOT a given Lee Clan The Lee Clan is one of the many clans that reside in Konohagakure. * No Nature Type * No Kekkei Genkai * Boost to the Tai. Stat Nara Clan The Nara Clan '''is known for their high level of intelligence, their tending to deer, such as Rikumaru , and their ability to manipulate shadows through the use of Yin Release . * ''Limited to Shadow Imitation Technique '' * ''No Nature Type'' * ''No Kekkei Genkai'' * ''Boost to the Int. Stat'' '''Otsutsuki Clan The Ōtsutsuki Clan is a clan of extra-terrestrials. After part of the clan's arrival on Earth a millennium ago, the Ōtsutsuki began having a lasting influence on the human population, notably starting the history of shinobi . Note: Byakugan IS a given, Tenseigan IS NOT a given, Sharingan IS NOT a given, Rinnegan IS NOT a given, Wood Release IS NOT a given Rinha Clan The Rinha Clan was a clan with specialists in medical ninjutsu . They have performed admirably in the past wars. Sarutobi Clan ''' The '''Sarutobi Clan is an influential clan from Konohagakure. # Must have Fire Release Senju Clan The Senju Clan was one of the clans responsible for founding the first shinobi village: Konohagakure — the other being their rival Uchiha Clan. # Can only use Earth and Water Release # Can only use Wood Release Kekkei Genkai Note: Wood Release IS NOT a given Shirogane Clan The Shirogane Clan was the puppet clan from the Land of Wind. # More puppets allowed with each rank # No Nature Type # No Kekkei Genkai Uchiha Clan The Uchiha Clan is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure , reputed to be the village's strongest because of their Sharingan and natural battle prowess. # Must have Fire Release # Can only use Sharingan Kekkei Genkai Note: Sharingan IS NOT a given Uzumaki Clan The Uzumaki Clan was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure . # Has a boost in the Cha. Stat Yamanaka Clan The Yamanaka Clan is a family of ninja found in Konohagakure . They specialize in mind related techniques, and they own and run a flower shop in the village. # Limited to Mind Body Switch Technique # No Nature Type # No Kekkei Genkai Yota's Clan This travelling clan had the ability to manipulate weather , which they used for their trades. 'Yuki Clan' The Yuki Clan lived in the Land of Water. Some time ago, the country was in the midst of a civil war. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja tools in combat, some of whom possessed Kekkei Genkai. # Can only use Wind and Water Release # Can only use Ice Release Kekkei Genkai Note: Ice Release IS NOT a given